


Save my Soul

by RoyHarperasArsenal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protectiveness, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyHarperasArsenal/pseuds/RoyHarperasArsenal
Summary: Gwaine has always been one who drowned everything with his jokes.but one thing, he didn't get out of his head without help. and only one could help him. Percival





	Save my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Need more if this couple ....

Gwaine has always been one who drowned everything with his jokes.  
But one thing, he didn't get out of his head without help. 

"Don't touch me!!! Let us fight like real men!", he shouted.  
His attackers pushed him to the ground and pinned him down.  
"You have to fight for us or satisfy us. You do not want to fight, so you have to satisfy us." the leader laughed.  
Men over him. one after the other. Over him, from behind, in his mouth. Over and over again.  
Until he gave up and fought hard with a sword to become the champion of the slave traders.  
Until he was rescued one day by Merlin and Arthur.

Gwaine woke up, sweating, screaming.

"Gwaine what's wrong?" Percival, who lay beside him, was awakened by the cry and looked at the smaller one anxiously.  
"That dream again?"  
The brunette nodded weakly and turned to Percy to be hugged by him.  
"I just can't get it out of my head. It haunts me. It's like an never ending nightmare. Percival... I can't stand that...."  
lovingly, percival stroked the long hair of Gwaines face.  
"You're not alone, Gwaine. I'm here for you, always. You know that, right? "  
A slight smile crossed Gwaines face. He raised his head to look at the big man and nodded.  
"I know... and I thank you. I don't know what I should do without you.."  
Percival smiled and pressed his lips against Gwaines, who slightly opened for him.  
the taller one gently stroked Gwaines hips up and pulled under his shirt.  
Slowly the two got undressed and prepared, til Percival then slowly entered. A hush moan escaped Gwaines lips.  
"I Love you, percival."  
"I Love you, too ", Percy breathed.


End file.
